The Chibis Shall Rise
by KrazyKat12
Summary: Marth wakes up one morning to find a package for him. What's inside? A living, breathing, 1-foot tall chibi Marth, and Ike. But Marth's not the only one to recieve a chibi, many other smashers have their own as well. Are these little guys just some innocent gift from someone? Or is it a sinister plot to take over the Mansion? WARNING: EXTREME CUTENESS INSIDE.
1. Chibi Marth and Chibi Ike

**Hello and welcome to another one of my stupid ideas that I probably came up with before I had my morning coffee. My best ideas seem to come from that situation. This story was inspired by Fhal's icon. Fhal is someone on FanFiction who I think doesn't write anymore. Too bad. Hope you're ready to squeal(unless you're a guy, but you are and you do squeal then there's nothing wrong with that) because this story will be filled with adorableness. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Marth got up groggily, looking at his clock: 8:05. Sunday was the only day he allowed himself to sleep in, and he hated how he woke up at 8 instead of 10 which was when he normally woke up on Sundays. He stretched his arms, and was surprised to see that Ike wasn't there. Normally the mercenary woke up at 11:00 on weekends, but his bed was empty and already made.

_"Strange."_ Marth thought. Maybe today was just a day where everybody woke up earlier than usual. Marth got out of bed, realizing he slept in his normal outfit. Of course, after the events of yesterday, he ate dinner and went straight to bed, not even caring about anything else. After brushing his hair and brushing his teeth, he left his room. He walked down stairs and headed straight for the place where everyone's mail was kept.

Sunday, for them, was mail day. Since no mail was delivered on Sunday, everyone would check their week's mail on Sunday. He made it to the mail room, and found it strange that he saw nobody on his way there. Marth walked over to his mail box, and got out 2 letters. One was supposed to be sent to Ike, but Marth got it by mistake. The other was Marth's monthly bar bill. He stashed that one in his pocket.

He closed his mail box, locking it back, and turned to leave. However, he tripped over a box than seemed to come from out of nowhere. Cursing, he got up and looked at the box. It was a package for him, and, Ike. He looked at it with curiosity and saw that there was no return address. Picking up the box, he headed back to his room.

* * *

For a medium package it was quite heavy. He dropped it on his bed and grabbed his sword. Marth would have used scissors but Ike had lost the last pair, so Marth neatly cut the tape off the box with his sword. But as soon as he did, he never expected to see what popped out.

A little, creature, opened the box and looked at Marth, curiosity in its eyes. Its little, oval-shaped, azure eyes. It had blue hair, a small cape, and, a tiara. Yes, a small tiny version of Marth's tiara. Marth stared at it; it was like a chibi version of him! Heck, it _was_ a chibi version of him! It, or he, looked at Marth. The little chibi had quite a large head for its body. It wore the same outfit as him, too. Marth was shocked even more when a chibi version of Ike popped out of the box too. The chibi Ike noticed Marth and pulled Chibi Marth back, standing in front of him defensively.

"Wai fight fwor my fwiends!" He said.

Marth didn't know if he should faint from shock or squeal at how freakishly cute that sounded. Chibi Marth jumped out of the box and looked at Marth curiously. He said something in some language Marth didn't know. Chibi Ike jumped out of the box and kicked it on the floor. He put a mini version of Ike's sword over his shoulder. Many thoughts were racing through Marth's head: _"What the hell are these? Where did they come from? Who the hell sent this to me? Why are they so freaking cute?"_

Once Chibi Marth slapped Chibi Ike upside the head, probably for him being rude, Marth might've let out a little squeak. These little chibis were _really_ cute. The prince could hardly help it and his inner girl took over. He picked up his little chibi self like an adorable kitten and hugged him.

"Geez, you guys are cute!" Marth said and sat on his bed. This caused Chibi Ike to fall back and onto Marth's lap. Marth laughed, semi-hating himself for getting even more girly at the moment. He held his chibi self in one arm, and patted Chibi Ike's head, who really didn't like that. At that moment, Marth's door opened and Ike came in.

"Oh Marth you're awa- what the hell?" Ike said, looking at the chibis.

"Aren't they cute, Ike?" Marth said girlishly, hating himself even more for that.

"Uh…" Ike was speechless. He didn't even know what he was looking at. He felt something tap his leg. Looking down he saw Chibi Ike looking up at him.

"Wai fight fwor my fwiends!" He said. Ike was not amused. He violently picked up the chibi and stomped over to the balcony door. Opening it, he reared his arm back to throw the chibi out.

"IKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Marth yelled. Chibi Marth started to panic at the sight of Ike about to throw his best friend out.

"Throwing this little clone out, that's what! I do not tolerate clones, especially when they are of me!" Ike said and threw the little chibi out. With a squeal and a thump, Chibi Ike landed outside in the dirt, his eyes nothing but swirls.

"There. That's better." Ike said, clapping his hands. Marth slapped him across the face as Chibi Marth looked through the rails of the balcony at Chibi Ike.

"How could you throw something so, adorable, off the balcony?" Marth exclaimed. Chibi Marth ran over to the drawer with all of Ike's headbands.

"Adorable?" Ike questioned. Chibi Marth started tying some headbands together.

"Ike! Look at them! How could you not think they are cute?" Marth said. Chibi Marth ran over to the balcony rails with the tied headbands.

"Because I'm a man, unlike you." Ike said. Chibi Marth lowered the headbands down for Chibi Ike.

"Wha- What do you mean by that?" Marth exclaimed. Chibi Ike climbed up the headband rope, while Chibi Marth struggled to hold his weight.

"Marth, face it. You're girly. If you weren't, you wouldn't have called those little clones, cute." Ike said. Chibi Marth grabbed Chibi Ike's hand/paw/whateveritwas, and pulled him up.

"Who wouldn't call them cute? Look at them!" Marth exclaimed. Chibi Ike squeezed through the bars and with a little 'pop', made it to the other side. Ike looked at them and saw his headbands.

"My headbands!" He exclaimed and snatched his tied headbands, tripping Chibi Marth. Ike looked at them, and then at Chibi Marth. He picked him up harshly, startling Marth and the chibi.

"Ike! Don't hurt him!" Marth said.

"I wonder… If I hit him will it hurt you?" Ike said.

"!" Was Chibi Marth's response.

"Let's find out." Ike said.

"Ike, don't!"

"AITHER!" Chibi Ike exclaimed, pronouncing it wrong. He was aiming for Ike's foot, but Ike moved his foot out of the way, causing Chibi Ike to faceplant. Chibi Marth was struggling as he hung from his cape, which was being held tightly in Ike's grip.

"You'll get nwo sypathie fwom me!" Chibi Ike said, glaring cutely at him. Once again, Ike wasn't amused. He was about to kick his chibi self, but Marth tripped him and caught Chibi Marth.

"Ike just stop. They're not hurting anybody!" Marth said, holding Chibi Marth. Chibi Ike looked at Ike, who was still lying on the ground.

"Fine, I won't kill the little- shit!" Ike exclaimed.

"What is it?" Marth asked.

"Little beast poked me in the eye!" Ike said, sitting up and covering his eye.

Marth chuckled. "He acts just like you!"

"Shut up Marth." Ike said.

"Look, just don't kill him. Killing him would be like, killing yourself, or your son." Marth said.

Ike looked at Marth. "My son?" He questioned.

"Look at him Ike! If he's not you, he could be your kid! And by that I mean DNA related, not the, other thing." Marth said. Ike looked at Chibi Ike who stared back at him.

"Little shit, that's what he is." Ike mumbled.

"That's exactly how I feel about you. So, now you know how I feel." Marth said.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Marth's face became red with anger and impatience. "Ike! I swear! Geez, if anybody's a little brat it's you!" He exclaimed, accidentally dropping Chibi Marth who hit his head on the floor. Chibi Marth rubbed his head; it hurt really badly, mainly because the floor was not carpet. A little chibi tear appeared in the corner of his eye, but Marth was too furious to care though. Chibi Ike immediately rushed over to Chibi Marth, who was sobbing a bit.

"Oh, great. The little brat's gay." Ike said. Marth looked at the two chibis. Chibi Ike was rubbing Chibi Marth's head.

"Aw! How cute!" Marth said, all anger leaving him.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave now." Ike said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Looks like someone is coming with you." Ike turned and saw Marth, holding Chibi Marth, and looked down, seeing Chibi Ike looking up at him.

"Wai fight fwor my fwiends!" He said. That would never amuse Ike; it would just piss him off.

"Shut up and go away." Ike said. He walked out the still open door but Chibi Ike followed him.

"Go away!" Ike exclaimed but the chibi continued to follow him. Marth chuckled as he followed as well. Looks like Ike was going to have a long day.

* * *

**Doesn't this just fill you with cuteness? I know it did for me. It's probably best if girls read this, because this story is meant for squeals and laughter. So if this disturbed you, you're probably not the squealing/fangirl type. But if you're a dude and you liked this, then that's fine. No trouble/problem there at all, heh-heh. Nothing wrong with that. 0-0**


	2. Little Link and Tiny Toon Link

**Note: All Chibi's are 1-foot tall unless the story reads otherwise.**

* * *

"Holy son of a bacon and cheese biscuit."

"Am I seeing things?"

"That or you're dreaming."

"We might all be dreaming."

"Dreaming? If you guys are dreaming then I'm having a nightmare!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"How is this even possible?" Ness asked.

Currently, Ness, Toon Link, Nana, Popo, and Lucas were all in the mail room. They were looking at a short, little, Chibi Toon Link. It, or he, was looking up at Toon Link; the little chibi was only half his height. About six inches tall, to be exact.

"This is insulting. I'm already a chibi Link, and NOW there's a chibi ME?!" Toon link complained.

"I think he's cute." Nana said.

"Of course you do, you're a girl." Toon Link said.

"A girl who can freeze your butt." Nana stated.

"What is this thing anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Fing?! Wai be to no yu!" Chibi Toon Link exclaimed angrily.

"What?" Ness questioned.

"It's speaking some kind of language." Popo said.

"Chibi-ease maybe?" Nana asked.

"If so, then I would understand him." Toon Link said.

"Back to my earlier question, what is this thing?" Lucas asked again. Chibi Toon Link grumbled, stomped over to Lucas, and stabbed his foot.

"OW!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Huh, maybe this little guy isn't so bad after all." Toon Link said. Chibi Toon Link laughed at Lucas's pain.

"Now… what are we going to do with the tiny Link over there?" Popo said, motioning to the Chibi Link who was trying to break a pot.

"Don't worry. I know what to do." Toon Link said.

* * *

Link had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw no one.

"Toon Link I swear-" Link stopped when something tapped his foot. "Holy fire of Din."

It was a little tiny version of him, with oval shaped eyes, a tiny body, small sword, shield, and hat.

"Who hath left this adorable little guy at my door?" Link asked. The little Link just looked up at him.

"Oh, the silent type eh?" Link said. Still nothing.

"I guess so. Why don't you and me go get breakfast little guy?" Link said, picking up his 1 foot tall self. Still, he said nothing.

Link headed on down the hall and to the cafeteria. He walked in and saw that hardly anyone was there. Of course, it was Sunday. The day after Saturday, which was the day that the smashers stayed up late doing something whether it be poker, party, fighting, or whatever else it was they do. Link made himself some breakfast as well as some for little Link, though Link wasn't sure if the little guy would even eat. Link saw Marth and Ike sitting at a table so he walked on over to them. Upon sitting down, Link saw the Chibi Marth in Marth's lap, and the Chibi Ike under Ike's foot.

"Hey! You guys got ones too?" Link asked as little Link hopped onto the table.

"What? Chibi versions of ourselves? Yeah." Marth said.

"Yeah, whoop de do." Ike grumbled.

"I hate to say it Link, I mean I _really_ hate to say it, but your chibi is really cute." Marth said. Chibi Marth waved hi to little Link but he said nothing.

"He's cute but he doesn't do much." Link said. Chibi Link took a piece of Link's biscuit and started eating it. In very creepy silence.

"Heh, I guess you're right." Marth said. Chibi Marth stared enviously at little Link's biscuit.

"You hungry?" Marth asked. Chibi Marth nodded so Marth gave him a piece of his biscuit.

Ike made his fingers into a picture frame thing around Marth and said, "I'd make this a de-motivational. Motherly Marth: He gets gayer every day."

Marth tried not to hit Ike in the face, so he slapped him up-side the head, hardly.

"Ow!" Ike exclaimed.

"Shut up." Marth said.

"Why are being mean to your chibi?" Link asked.

"Cause he's a clone and a brat that's why. I hate clones. And brats." Ike said.

"You don't have to be mean to him."

"You want him? Here, take him."

Ike gave Link Chibi Ike. Chibi Ike looked at little Link who looked back at him. Then there was awkward silence between the two. Chibi Ike turned away from little Link and took a piece of Ike's bacon. Marth and Link had to hold Ike back so he wouldn't kill the Chibi. Chibi Ike took a bite out of the bacon and his already large eyes grew wide. His jaw dropped and he looked as if he tasted heaven.

_Whump!_

Marth, Link, and Ike stopped struggling and looked at Chibi Ike who just fell face first on the table. It wasn't like he fell slowly; the little guy just downright went from being straight up, to flat on his face. Marth let go of Ike and gasped. Link poked Chibi Ike.

"Is, is he dead?" Marth asked.

"I hope so." Ike said. Marth slapped him so hard in the face you couldn't even see it. Link rolled Chibi Ike over. It didn't look good; the little guy was completely limp.

"Uh…" Link didn't know what to say and just stared at Chibi Ike as little Link did the same.

"Ahh!" Chibi Marth exclaimed and ran over to Chibi Ike. He said something in Chibi-ease and shook Chibi Ike. Real Ike rubbed his forehead and got up.

"What is this- I don't even." He said. Little Link took his hat off and put it over his heart as Chibi Marth cried.

"Chibis are very dramatic, aren't they?" Link said.

"You got that right." Ike said. Marth didn't know what to think of the situation. Chibi Marth cried something in Chibi-ease as he knelt next to Chibi Ike, tiny hands covering his face. Little Link gasped when Chibi Ike moved a little. He exclaimed something in Chibi-ease as Chibi Ike started to wake up.

"Ieku?" Chibi Marth said as he looked up. Suddenly, Chibi Ike's eyes shoot open and he jumped up in the air.

"BACON!" He exclaimed and ran towards the table with all the bacon on it. Marth, Link, and little Link sweatdropped as they watched Chibi Ike nearly eat all the bacon.

"HEY! Save some for me!" Ike yelled. Before he could get up, Chibi Marth interrupted.

"IEKU!" Chibi Marth stomped over to Chibi Ike who looked down at him, bacon in his mouth.

"Ieku, cun kae si?" Chibi Marth asked. Chibi Ike hopped off the table and stood in front of Chibi Marth.

"Nao…" Chibi Marth said. "IEKU! I SWAZ KEE NEKA DO FREKA HEART TAYA NA!" Chibi Marth started beating the living daylights out of Chibi Ike. Link covered little Link's eyes, Ike winced, and Marth smirked in pride at the scene.

"Poor Chibi Ike." Link said.

"ENA! ENA! TAKU!" Chibi Marth exclaimed as he stomped on Chibi Ike's head.

"Maruku! Marie si! Marie si!" Chibi Ike exclaimed.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Ike said and got up. He yanked Chibi Marth off of Chibi Ike and threw him. Marth caught his chibi self though. Poor little Chibi Ike was lying on his stomach, chibi tears in his eyes. Ike picked him up gently and brushed him off.

"There. That better?" Ike asked. Chibi Ike looked up at him and nodded. "Good, now t- Shit!"

"What is it?" Marth asked as he and Link looked over at Ike. Marth sighed and Link laughed.

Chibi Ike had poked him in the eye.

* * *

**Chibi-ease. I can speak it fluently. Want me to translate? Okay, let's see, 'cun kae si' means come 'down here please' uh... 'nao' means 'now', and 'I SWAZ KEE NEKA DO FREKA HEART TAYA NA' means, 'I SWEAR TO NAGA, YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK!' Oh! Wait, what Chibi Toon Link said, it means 'Thing?! Why, I'll show you!' ...I think. My Chibi-ease is rusty. You guys know I just made up all those Chibi-ease words right? Yeah, but my translations are true, except maybe CTL's because I forgot what he was supposed to be saying.**


	3. Chibi Zelda and Chibi Pit

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to be responding to them now so,**

**BipolarIke: Okay, one, I LOVE your name. That's too funny. And two, Yes, Itty-Bitty Ike has a little obession with poking eyes.  
CreCra: Glad you liked that part!****  
WildWithin: Your wish is my command.**

**Okay so, quick note, I've thought of names for the chibis. Chibi Marth: Mini Marth. Chibi Ike: Itty-Bitty Ike. Chibi Link: Little Link or Lil'Link. Chibi Toon Link: Tiny Toon Link.  
AREN'T THOSE NAMES JUST _ADORABLE_? Ha, no. Okay so I like Little Link, so I'm keeping that as his name. Same for Toon Link but Chibi Marth and Chibi Ike will stay the same. To be honest, Itty-Bitty Ike is cute, but it freaks me out. I have no problem with Mini Marth though... You guys think I should change Chibi Marth to Mini Marth? (And does the itty-bitty Ike thing freak anyone else out? Or is it just me?)**

* * *

It was 10:00 now, and a few more smashers were eating breakfast, although most of them were still asleep. Ike was still sitting at a table with Marth and Link, who were chatting about something Ike didn't care about. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, courtesy of Link, because his chibi self had poked him in the eye, twice that day. Ike had no idea why Link had an eye patch in the first place though. His chibi self was currently sitting next to him on the table, and was talking to Little Link. Ike looked away from the table and noticed Zelda walking over to them.

"Hey Zelda." Ike said.

"Hello Ike." Zelda replied. Link and Marth stopped talking and looked at Zelda.

"Uh, something wrong? You look distressed." Link said.

"I may have a problem- uh… but I guess you guys have the same problem." Zelda said.

"What do you mean?" Marth asked. Zelda moved her dress over a bit, revealing a Chibi Sheik that must've been hiding behind her.

"You see, I just woke up this morning and found her following me around. Although she was Zelda at the time." Zelda said. She picked the chibi up and put her on the table. After that, Chibi Sheik turned into Chibi Zelda.

Chibi Marth saw her and instantly rushed over to her. He pulled flowers out of nowhere and gave them to Chibi Zelda. She took the flowers thankfully and smelled them. After that she nodded a thank you to Chibi Marth and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Link didn't look too pleased at this sight and Marth was smirking at him. Chibi Ike saw what Chibi Zelda did and turned Little Link around. He said something and pointed to Chibi Marth. Little Link exclaimed something in Chibi-ease and ran over to Chibi Marth. He slapped Chibi Marth right off the table. Marth gasped and went to help his chibi self as Link laughed at the scene as well as Chibi Ike.

Before Marth could help his chibi self, Chibi Marth got up and looked at Little Link. He glared at him and pointed to the lipstick mark on his cheek. He seemed to say something that sounded like 'I still got her to kiss me' to Little Link. Little Link's face went red with anger, and he unsheathed his Master Sword. Chibi Marth reached for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Uh…" His sword had been left in Marth's and Ike's room. Little Link smirked at him.

"Marie si?" Chibi Marth said nervously. Little Link was about to jump down and attack him, but Marth picked him up by his shirt.

"I don't think so." Marth said. Little Link looked at Marth as he hung from his shirt. Chibi Ike said something and Little Link smirked at Marth.

"OW!"

Ike bursted out laughing when Little Link poked Marth in the eye with his sword. Link was laughing as well, but he had to catch Little Link since Marth instinctively tossed him.

"Sweet Naga, that hurts!" Marth exclaimed, covering his eye.

"Now you know how I feel!" Ike said.

"You got poked in the eye! That little shit _stabbed_ me in the eye!" Marth yelled.

"Hey! Don't call him names!" Link said.

"Shut up." Marth said, still covering his eye. Zelda was laughing a little as well which hurt Marth's feelings a bit. Keeping his eye closed, he picked up his chibi self. Chibi Marth shot Little Link a harsh glare who shot one back.

"I'll be in the living room, well, one of them, if anyone needs me." Marth said and left.

"I doubt anyone will." Link said.

* * *

That afternoon, Toon Link was headed to kitchen, with Tiny Toon Link by his side.

"What are we doing?" Tiny Toon Link asked. Toon Link had taught 'Tiny', as he was nicknamed, to speak English. Which was a good thing cause now they had a translator.

"We're going to get a fudge-cicle. There aren't many left so we should get some now." Toon Link said.

"Fudge-cicle. Sounds funny." Tiny said.

"If you've never had one, then that's all the more reason we need to get you one." They entered the kitchen, the one that was smaller and accessible to all smashers, and walked over to the fridge. Toon Link, because he was short, had to get a stepstool to open the freezer. He gasped when he looked inside.

"What is it?" Tiny asked.

"What the fudge happened to all my fudge-cicles?" Toon Link said angrily. Tiny laughed a little at that. Toon Link heard munching or something like that and turned his head. A Chibi Pit looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Where are my fudge-cicles?" Toon Link asked.

"I dun no." Chibi Pit said. Chocolate was all around his mouth.

"Oh really? Explain your face." Toon Link said and showed Chibi Pit a mirror.

"Uh… I ate a candy bar?" Chibi Pit said.

"Uh-huh." Toon Link said sarcastically. Chibi Pit wiped his face off with a dishtowel and looked at Toon Link.

"I don't have any chocolate on my face." He said.

"You really do lie a lot, don't you?" Tiny asked.

"Please don't tell Palutena." Chibi Pit said.

"I'm not going tell on you; I'm going to beat you." Toon Link said.

"AHH!" Chibi Pit said and flew away to dodge Toon Link's fist. Lucky for this Pit, his wings were as big as his head and he could actually fly. He perched on top of the fridge and looked down at Toon Link who couldn't reach him.

"Someone help me!" Chibi Pit yelled. Lucky for him, Pit conveniently came in.

"What going- AHH!" Pit exclaimed when Chibi Pit glomped his face, knocking him over.

"Bigger me! I'm so glad you're here! Save me! Toon Link and his chibi are trying to kill me when I didn't do anything! They're just being mean!" Chibi Pit cried.

"What a suck up…" Tiny mumbled.

"And liar." Toon Link commented.

Pit got up and pulled his chibi self off his face. Chibi Pit however, latched right back on to Pit's chest and had no intentions of letting go. "Get off me please." Pit said.

"No, I can't because they will kill me if I do." Chibi Pit said. Pit had just woken up and had no idea what was going on. He had a headache and really didn't feel like squealing at the adorable, whatever it was, on his chest or the Chibi Toon Link right in front of him.

"Guys, just leave him alone." Pit said.

"But he ate all my fudge-cicles!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"I don't care, I have a headache and I'm in a Marth mood right now. Just get out of the kitchen and do whatever you have to do, while I take an aspirin and make me some cereal." Pit said. Toon Link grumbled and left the kitchen followed by Tiny.

"Thank you." Chibi Pit said.

"Aw, you're welcome chibi me. Now will you please get off?" Pit asked.

"No. Your shirt is soft." Chibi Pit said and clung to him like a Koala to a tree.

"Fine. But only because you're cute." Pit said and got a water bottle from the fridge. He got out a bottle labeled 'aspirin'. He popped a pill in his mouth and took a sip of water. After that he made himself a bowl of cereal and leaned against the counter as he ate it. Chibi Pit looked at the bowl right in front of him and took out a cereal piece.

"This looks like a cookie." He said.

"It's supposed to." Pit said.

"Cookies for breakfast? That's awesome!" Chibi Pit said. He dipped the tiny cookie (which was almost regular size to him) in the milk and ate it.

"Uh… It doesn't taste like a cookie…" He said and dropped the cereal piece back in Pit's bowl. Pit ignored Chibi Pit and finished his cereal. Once he put his bowl in the sink and left the kitchen, he woke up completely and everything that just happened finally hit him like a ton of adorable bricks. He looked down at Chibi Pit who looked back up at him with adorable eyes.

"CUUUUUTE!"

* * *

**Chibi Pit can already speak english. I just felt like having him be able to. I feel like the parts that happened after Toon Link left were unessessary, but I had to put something there so I could end this chapter with Pit fangirling. **

**My three favorite parts in this chapter that I can remember are, when Pit says he's in a 'Marth mood'. For the smashers, that means you're grumpy and don't feel like dealing with anyone else's crap. The part where it says, 'Chibi Pit clung to him like a Koala to a tree'. Imagining that is both funny and cute. And the 'ton of adorable bricks' part. Bricks are hardly adorable, but it just describes Pit's situation. **

**Also, does anybody have any sugestions for names for these little guys? Like 'Little Link' for example. Not all of them have to be named of course, but it makes it easier for me in a way. So, Chibi Zelda, Chibi Sheik, and, Chibi Pit need names. Wait, not Chibi Pit. I like that.**


	4. Small Sammy, Chibi Snake, and Teeny Meta

**Thanks for the suggestions for the names! I will definetly use them! Here are the names for some of the chibis so far, but some of them won't be used. Don't ask why.  
Mini Marth(might be used)  
Itty-Bitty Ike(still is cute but still creeps me out for no reason whatsoever)  
Lil'Link  
Tiny Toon Link  
Shorty Sheik  
Petite Zelda(Eh...)  
Pocket-Sized Pit  
****S****mall Sammy  
Teeny Meta**

**And... That's all I got. Here are some of my responses to reviews.  
WildWithin: You're welcome! It was no problem in putting in that part with Chibi Pit and fudge-cicles, I really liked writing that!  
KAWAII: Your reviews are really funny. Tell me, does reading this really make you have to go do something manly after reading it?  
ShadowTechno: Funny how you review JUST as I'm editing the chapter. A Chibi Ganondorf I can do, but I'm not to sure about Wario.**

**Anyway, ON TA DA CHAPTA!**

* * *

Samus stared at the little thing before her. She had just gotten up and found a package at her door. The first thing she saw when she opened the box; some 1-foot tall, blonde, clad in a blue zero suit, it even had a small version of her gun, Chibi, Zero Suit Samus. It stared at her with oval shaped eyes, seeming to wonder what Samus thought of her. Samus, in her own Zero Suit of course, knew exactly what she thought of this little chibi. She had no idea who sent it to her, no idea what kind of sick psycho they were, but Samus had full intentions of sending this, thing, back.

"Get back in the box." Samus said and shoved the little thing back in the box. After that she taped it shut and kicked it down the hall out her door.

"Make a copy of me… I swear…" Samus mumbled as she went back into her room. The box with Chibi Samus in it slid and hit another box. A bigger box with a hole in it that eyes could be seen through. This bigger box also had a smaller box beside it. With the same hole too. Snake lifted the box off of him, as well as Chibi Snake.

"Eh, what do wez haz he're?" Chibi Snake said in terrible English. It was only natural Chibi Snake knew how to speak English, considering the real Snake knew many languages.

"Let's find out." Snake said and took out a knife. With it he cut the box open and Chibi Samus gasped for air.

"What do you know, it's a Small Sammy." Snake said.

"Snaiku?" 'Small Sammy' said, looking at Chibi Snake. Chibi Snake smiled and put on his best 'charm' face.

"Ah… Zamus. How yu doin'?" He said. Small Sammy put her hand/paw/whateveritwas on Chibi Snake's head, and pushed him down.

"Geez, this one is as mean as the other one." Snake said. He heard footsteps coming from Samus's room and quickly hid back under his box. Chibi Snake quickly grabbed Small Sammy and ducked under his box. Small Sammy gave him a WTH look, but Chibi Snake shushed her.

Samus walked out of her room, still in her Zero Suit, and sweatdropped when she saw the three boxes. One of them was empty, and Samus assumed that her little copy was once in that one. Snake must've let her out, but Samus wasn't going to let that little copy of her stay here any longer.

"Snake… how many times have I told you before that hiding under box is a stupid disguise?!" Samus said and kicked Snake's box off. A red exclamation point appeared above Snake's head.

"Where is she?" Samus asked.

"Who?" Snake said.

"That little copy of me. You know, about one foot tall, blonde, wearing a tiny Zero Suit?" Samus said sarcastically.

"Oh, you mean Small Sammy?" Snake said.

Samus didn't like this. "Small, Sammy? What the heck Snake seriously?!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Snake complained. Samus growled and clenched her fist. She quickly picked up the other smaller box and found what she was looking for. As well as something she hated herself for finding adorable.

"N-… Aw!" Samus said and picked up Chibi Snake.

"How yu doin'?" Chibi Snake said with his 'charm' face.

"NAW! He's so cute! WAY better than the real one!" Samus said. Chibi Snake did not mind at all how Samus has hugging him.

"What." Snake said.

"Now this little guy, I can put up with. But you, and that little, whatever you are, no." Samus said. Small Sammy's jaw dropped. How could her own self not think she was cute? She waved her little arms and jumped up and down, but no sound came out of her mouth.

"I don't care. I'm going to go eat something." Samus said and started walking away.

"I should show Zelda how cute you are, shouldn't I?" Snake frowned as Small Sammy ran after her.

"And to think that little midget was my friend. Well screw him; I have my box." Snake said and got back under his box.

* * *

"What the heck is this- I don't even."

Meta Knight stared at the three inch tall little blueberry with eyes that was staring at him. It had feet, it had arms, it had bright white eyes, pink cheeks, and looked exactly like him. But there was no mask, no sword, no armor, no cape, it was just a little blue puffball about the size of a grapefruit. If Meta Knight was anyone else, he might have called this little thing cute and maybe even, stars forbid, adorable. But he was not anyone else, and Meta Knight instantly became filled with suspicion.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Meta Knight asked. The little puffball said nothing and continued to stare at Meta Knight. Meta Knight sweatdropped. What was this thing? Where did it even come from? Were there more? Meta Knight intended to find out. Sure, the little guy was cute, but any smart person that wasn't prone to cuteness would become suspicious if a chibi version of them self just appeared out of the blue. Meta Knight walked around the little puffball and opened his door. As soon as he looked out he saw Samus carrying Chibi Snake followed by Small Sammy. After that Toon Link ran by followed by Tiny Toon Link.

"What the…" Meta Knight saw his chibi self try to run out the door but Meta Knight grabbed him and dragged him in his room.

"NO. It's pretty obvious that everyone has their own chibis now, so if they see you without a mask, everyone will know what my face looks like." Meta Knight said. Teeny Meta just looked up at him. Meta Knight sighed.

"It doesn't help that your face looks exactly like mine… considering you're supposed to be a chibi version of me… Just stay in here and don't leave." Meta Knight said. He walked out the door but Teeny Meta was already following him.

"NO. Stay in there!" Meta Knight said and pointed to his room. Teeny Meta just looked up at him, saying nothing. Meta Knight mask-palmed. This little guy was stupider than Kirby was sometimes… Wait! That's it! Kirby! An idea suddenly popped into Meta Knight's head, and he drug Teeny Meta back into his room.

"Let's see, where's that shampoo bottle Toon Link filled with pink hair dye?" Meta Knight said as he looked through his bathroom. He found the bottle, it was supposedly supposed to be the shampoo Meta Knight used, but Toon Link filled it with pink hair dye, so that the Toon could prove his statement that Meta Knight looked like Kirby. Meta Knight had always planned on throwing the bottle out, but he never got around to doing it.

Meta Knight filled his sink with water, and poured some of the shampoo in it. After that he had to jump off the counter and pick Teeny Meta up. Meta Knight really needed to talk to Mario about how his room should be 'fit to his size'. He jumped back on the counter and dropped Teeny Meta into the water. Success! Teeny Meta looked at Meta Knight as he floated in the water; his fur/skin/whatevertheheckitwas, completely pink.

Toon Link wasn't wrong, Meta Knight did look like Kirby, which was why Meta Knight was sure his plan wouldn't fail. If anyone saw Teeny Meta here, they would probably think it was a chibi Kirby. Which also raised another problem for Meta Knight, what if Kirby had a chibi too? Then there would be two chibi Kirbies. Meta Knight scoffed. Like Kirby had a chibi, please. Kirby couldn't get anymore chibi than he already was! After drying off Teeny Meta, being careful not to get the pink dye on himself, Meta Knight walked out his door. Teeny Meta followed, as expected, but now everyone would think he was a chibi Kirby.

Meta Knight just wished the chibi didn't have to sit on his head.

* * *

**Nar... So cute! My favorite so far is Pocket-Sized Pit, cause no matter what, he'll keep clinging to Pit 'like a Koala to a tree'. I still like that quote. **

**Who'll be next? Will Meta Kinght actually figure out the origins of these chibis? Is anyone going to buy Meta Knight's plan? What's going to happen when the other chibis meet Small Sammy? What will Samus's reaction be to Chibi Ike or Mini Marth? Find out next time! And I'm going to go write that 'next time' now!**


	5. Speedy Sonic and Ganondwarf

**I shall reply to my reviewers first!  
kiki(guest): THANK YOU. But what do you mean by 'looks'? All I see are a bunch of words! Haha, I'm just kidding, of course.  
Reinbow-Jellifysh: Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like this!  
Kawaii: Pfffft, I can't help but laugh when I read your reviews. Shrimpy Snake. I like that. If your lonely, I could just go and mail you a chibi of your own! (I wish I could.)  
Guest: I'm sure someone will, either that or they'll be too busy squealing over how cute Teeny Meta is.**

**I haz a new poll now! Go and vote about which chibi is your favorite so far! Mine is Pocket-Sized Pit, because he's still stuck to Pit like a Koala to a tree. I don't know why I like saying that.**

**C****hapta, readz it, now.**

* * *

Sonic ran around the mansion, it was pretty clear the hedgehog loved to run. The way he felt when he ran, it was nice, but what really liked was freaking people out when he raced by. No one could get used to it; they could hardly predict when Sonic would scare the crap out of them when he raced by.

Sonic, as cocky as he was, believed no one could be faster than him. Capt. Falcon tried, even in his vehicle, but if Sonic could out run all the racers on the Blue Falcon stage, then nothing could stop him. Or so he believed. Which is why, when another blue blur raced past him, he stopped in his tracks in shock. The blue blur was already far away, or so Sonic thought. Turns out it was just really small. It headed for him and stopped right in front of Sonic, kicking up a lot of dust in the process.

"Speedy's the name, speed's my game!" It said in a really high pitch.

"What the…?" When the dust cleared, Sonic saw a tiny hedgehog that looked a lot like him. His eyes were shaped like Sonic's but his pupils were big and round. His quills were rounded instead of spiked, and he was really short. About as tall as Tiny Toon Link.

"Er…" Sonic didn't know what to say. The moment he saw this kid he thought it was _his_ kid. "Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Chibi Sonic. Although I prefer to go by Speedy." Speedy said.

"Uh… Chi-bi? Oh! You're like one of those little guys I've seen today. I've only seen Tiny though." Sonic said.

"Wanna race? Wanna race?" Speedy asked.

"Hm… I'd really love too, but I have a better idea." Sonic said.

* * *

"Hey Samus! Whatcha got there?" Zelda asked. Samus noticed her and started walking over. Zelda, Link, and Ike were still together but they were just chatting around one of the outside tables now. Marth had joined them once again and Chibi Marth and Little Link were glaring at each other.

"Look Zelda! I found a Snake I actually find cute!" Samus said and showed Zelda Chibi Snake.

"Wow… He is actually cute for once." Zelda said.

"It's like a Shrimpy Snake." Link joked.

Small Sammy had to hop onto the table just so she could see what was going on. Upon seeing Small Sammy, Chibi Ike's eyes instantly became hearts and he ran over to her. He cleared his throat and said, "How you derin'?" Small Sammy giggled and blushed. Ike became interested in what his chibi self was doing and he, along with Marth and Link, turned their attention to the scene. Shrimpy Snake turned and glared at Chibi Ike. He jumped out of Samus's arms and stomped over to Chibi Ike.

"Yu, stoole mai line!" He said.

"Piss off, little shit." Chibi Ike said and flicked Shrimpy Snake away. Ike bursted out laughing at how his chibi self seemed to pick up on his language. The little brat learned quickly, that's for sure.

"Ike! I told you he would pick up some of the words you said!" Marth complained. That just made Ike laugh even harder and fall out of his seat. Samus became angry at Chibi Ike for doing that to Shrimpy Snake, and poked his head.

"You might be just as cute as him, but that doesn't mean I won't let you say that to him." Samus said.

Chibi Ike seemed to have learned a lot from Ike already, but he had his own quirks. Such as his love of poking things, and the _things_ he _just_ poked, made Ike facepalm at his chibi's stupidness. Zelda held in a chuckle, Marth shook his head, and Link wanted to burst out laughing at the thought of the pain that was coming Chibi Ike's way. Even the other chibis facepalmed at the sight.

Because right then and there, Chibi Ike figured it would be perfectly fine if he poked the big, round, things on Samus's chest.

_SLAP!_ Samus slapped Chibi Ike so hardly, the chibi went flying from the table and Link fell out of his seat laughing.

"LITTLE PERVERT! And to think I thought you were cute!" Samus yelled furiously. Shrimpy Snake was laughing extremely hard; almost as hard as Link was.

"Geez, that sounded like it hurt." Marth said. Chibi Marth nodded. Samus grumbled and sat next to Zelda. Although she was not the only one who was grumbling.

Ganondorf walked over to them and said, "Is this some kind of joke?" He pointed to the little chibi next to him.

"Who put this thing in my room?!"

Link looked at the little chibi and said, "Oh my Din, it's Ganondwarf!" Zelda chuckled as well. Ganondorf walked over to Link and picked up by his shirt. Link stopped laughing and his ears fell like a puppy's.

"Was it you?!" Ganondorf snarled.

"Don't get all angry, Ganondorf." Marth said.

"Yeah, all of us have one, unfortunately." Ike grumbled.

"Really? Okay then." Ganondorf said and dropped Link as he shrugged.

"Eh?" Link said, confused.

"I was just wondering where it came from." Ganondorf said. Still nobody followed.

"You're not angry?" Link asked.

"For what? A little stupid looking version of me? All I have to do to get rid of him is step on him." Ganondwarf looked a little panicked and hid under the table.

"I'd love to get rid of mine. Think you can do that for me? Marth's too girly to let me." Ike said. Marth shot him a glare and punched Ike in the face.

"How's that for girly?" Marth asked.

"You hit like a girl." Ike said.

"Oh really? Like a girl?" Samus questioned.

"Uh… Not you! You don't hit like a girl at all! I mean, look at what you did to Chibi Ike!" Ike exclaimed. He pointed to Chibi Ike who was trying to walk over to them but was stumbling around like he was spun 50 times.

"Oh… I think I may have overdid it with the slap." Samus said. Chibi Ike stumbled again and fell face first into the grass.

"Big time." Marth said.

* * *

**Ganondwarf. Gosh, Kawaii, you are a genius for think of that! **

**Time for me to list my favorite parts here! When Chibi Ike stole Shrimpy Snake's line and actually succeded in making her blush. The part about just how quickly a chibi can learn. By that I mean, Chibi Ike learned Ike's foul mouth, and how to pick up chicks. Unfortunetly, he did not learn about how girls can be offended if you touch a certian area on their chest. Arceus, I just loved that part. Poor, poor, Chibi Ike. Maybe I'll have someone in the next chapter treat him nicely. Unlike how Ike just hates cute things with all his soul! (He doesn't show it, for fear he will look less manly, but he really does think all the chibis are cute, and hates hurting Chibi Ike. He's just trying to keep his dignity.)**

**Anyway, I got a question for you guys! You may not know, considering I haven't had many stories with this, but I've taken it upon myself to always put a hilarious, stupid, random, and just plain abnormal event happen in all my stories that are meant to be funny. So, what I'm asking is, what random, s****pontaneous, thing should happen in this story? I was going to have it be where Samus justs flat-out go into fangirl mode over Marth's chibi, but I realized that Pocket-Sized Pit, who will never let go of Pit's shirt, might be cuter. So, I had to get rid of the part(plus it ended up making no sense). **

******What should the random thing be? Who shall be chibi-fied next? Is _anyone_ going to get the least bit suspicious about these chibis that were just _mailed_ to them all? (I mean seriously, it's like Meta Knight is the only one with brains around here.) Will Ike just give in and finally admit the chibis are cute?(Also that's going to be something you guys can vote on. Not on my profile, but as a review. Should Ike just give in? Or keep his dignity?) Find out next time!**


	6. Ike Caves

**Hello! It's been awhile, hasn't it? About... what... two days? Three? Ah, well... Here's a chapter for you guys! I lost inspiration for a while, I was as dry as a desert, But I finally got it! I'm glad I'm able to update like this, since I have lots of free time. SUch is the advantage of being home-schooled. Oops, I said to much.**

**NineTheKitsune: GENIUS.  
SakuraDreamerz: Yeah, Ike still has no idea where these chibis came from. He probably _should_ keep his dignity, but the votes say he shouldn't so...  
Pixelized Pikale and Company: Punychu. Punychu? PUNYCHU?! YES...  
WingedFish: ERMERGERSH. IT'S YOU. I LIKE YOUR STORIES. It's really weird seeing someone you're a fan of review your story and say they liked it. What? Olimar is really that small in his world? Wow, he must love being taller in brawl!**

**Hey, guess what. That poll on my profile, yah, it is actually pretty important for the story. The chibi with the most votes will get an extremely important role in the ending! Keep that in mind and go vote for your favorite chibi! And look! More Pocket-Sized Pit! Yayz!**

* * *

Pit walked around the mansion. He had to be careful because some chibis were running around all willy-nilly. Little Chibi Pit still clung to him, refusing to let go. It was like the chibi believed it to be safer hanging on to Pit's shirt instead of on the ground.

"Will you please let go?" Pit asked.

"Hm… No." Chibi Pit said. Pit had had enough. It wasn't like the fact that the chibi held onto him like a monkey and its mother was just so freakishly adorable to Pit, no not at all. …Okay maybe a little. But Pit began to get agitated and started to pull the chibi off. The chibi refused to let go, so Pit pinched his wings and Chibi Pit finally leg go.

"There, now just-"

Pit stopped when the chibi grasped his face and held on to it. "I am not a tree, and you are not a monkey, so stop it!" Pit shouted. Chibi Pit said nothing and just climbed around Pit so that he was hanging on to the angel's back, right above his wings.

"Pleeeeease, just get OFF!" Pit complained.

"B-but, I feel safer holding on to you." Chibi Pit said.

"Look, kid, I'm not your mom, okay?" Pit grumbled.

"I don't want to let go!" Chibi Pit exclaimed.

"Get off me!" Pit said and grabbed the chibi. After that he dropped Chibi Pit on the floor who just laid there, on his stomach, with a little chibi tear in his eye. Pit, being the sap he was, instantly regretted dropping the chibi and picked him back up. Chibi Pit kept his eyes on the floor and refused to look at Pit.

"Aw, come on. I'm sorry. You can cling to me if you what to." Pit said. Chibi Pit looked up at Pit and smiled. Instantly he hugged Pit and clung there.

"Thanks mommy." Chibi Pit said.

"You're welc- MOMMY?!"

* * *

"Guysguysguysguysguysguysguys !" Roy exclaimed as he ran over to Marth and the others who were still at the same table.

"Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat ?" Samus replied.

"You won't believe this, I have found something even CUTER than Pichu!" Roy exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, what could it be, I wonder?" Marth asked, already knowing what it probably was.

"I call him… Punychu!" Roy said and held out an adorable version of Pikachu. Its eyes weren't as big as the other chibis, but with its big head and ears that flopped down its side, Punychu looked like an adorable beagle puppy.

"Awwww!" Zelda and Samus said.

"Aw! It's so… not cute." Ike said.

"What?!" Roy exclaimed.

"I don't get what the big deal is; it's not cute at all." Ike said. Roy ran around the table and stood in Ike's face.

"What, are one of the other chibis cuter?" He asked.

"No, none of them are." Ike replied.

"What." Roy backed up and looked at all the other chibis that were playing with each other. There was Chibi Marth, Chibi Ike, Small Sammy, Little Link, Petite Zelda, Shrimpy Snake, and even Chibi Roy, who had just joined them.

"How are none of those cute to you?" Roy asked, looked back at Ike.

"I guess I'm immune to cuteness." Ike said. Roy stared Ike dead in the eyes, making the mercenary uncomfortable.

"You know what? I think you're lying." Roy said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"That's right! You are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are! You really _do_ think those chibis are cute! You find them all so adorable you can't stand it!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Ike kept repeating that as Roy continued to talk.

"You really _do_ like your chibi, and you hate seeing him get hurt! Admit it! You like these chibis!"

"No, no, no. NO."

"Then you leave me no choice."

"No choice to what?" Link asked, eager to see what Roy was gonna do.

"What are you gonna do?" Ike asked, as if daring Roy to do his worst. Roy stared at Ike in silence for a moment but suddenly yelled, "CHIBI PILE!" Like pikmin obeying an order from Olimar, all of the other chibis ran over to Ike.

"Wait- What?!" Ike exclaimed and all the chibis glomped him right out of his chair. Ike laid there, on the ground, on his back, as several chibis sat on top of him. Punychu, while still standing on Ike, walked over and looked at his face.

"Punychu?" It said with puppy eyes.

All was silent for a moment. Marth, Link, Zelda and Samus all stared at Ike, just waiting for him to crack. Roy stared as well, to see if his plan worked. Ike had no expression on his face; he just stared into the sky.

"Is he dead?" Link asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure." Roy replied.

"I think he is…" Samus said.

In the blink of an eye, Ike was instantly hugging Chibi Ike. Although with his sudden movement, all the other chibis were knocked off. Ike glared at the others as he hugged his chibi self.

"Okay fine. I admit it, they are cute." He said. The others snickered at Ike; to hear him say that and not to mention seeing the mercenary hugging something cute, it was just too funny. Marth bursted out laughing though.

"Shut up! At least _I_ don't squeal like a fangirl over something cute!" Ike said. Marth stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Shut up Ike." Marth growled. The others were lightly laughing at their friends' dispute.

"Ah those two. Always fighting like lovers." Zelda said. Marth and Ike shot her an intense glare that would've been able to make even Rayquaza think twice about doing anything else. So Zelda just sat there, frozen in fear at their intense glares, until Link head slapped both of them and made them stop.

"That's enough glaring." He said and sat back down.

* * *

Meta Knight looked around the whole mansion. Nothing. No clues, no hints, no return addresses, not even the mail guy knew where the packages came from.

"You sure you know nothing about these mysterious packages?" Meta Knight asked again.

"I'm certain. Not even my boss knows where they came from. I just deliver the mail, anyway." Petey said.

"Well, do you know how many you delivered?" Meta Knight asked.

"About, 34." Petey replied.

_"Kirby's obviously the one who didn't get one. He's chibi enough already."_ Meta Knight thought to himself. "Thanks."

Petey nodded. "Welcome. By the way, your chibi is certainly cute."

Meta Knight looked shocked for a moment (not that anybody could tell). "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well most might think the pink would make him Kirby, but I don't believe Kirby has white eyes. …Does he?"

Petey asked. He never got an answer, because Meta Knight instantly stormed out of the room; Teeny Meta trying his best not to fall off his head.

* * *

**So, looks like someone's investigating about these mysterious chibis. Although you may be wondering why no one finds that getting these chibis in the MAIL is weird, the way I see the chibis would make it understandable. I see them as not very bright, no, not very bright at all. They're all kinda lamely stupid. Which adds to their cuteness. So no one's investigating about them, (except for MK, of course) because the chibis just seem so harmless it could hardly be anything bad. OR IS IT?**

**Haha, Petey(from Animal Crossing) was smart enough to see through Teeny Meta's disguise, and Meta Knight hightailed it out of there. Sorry I didn't introduce a new chibi, (besides Punychu and Chibi Roy) but I just wanted to have Ike cave in. And I can't just keep introducing new chibis, or else I'll NEVER get to the exciting part! Which might be soon. Questions!**

**Should I make the next chapter be just about the chibis? Who should come next? How are Marth, Link, Ike, Samus, and Zelda going to react to Chibi Pit who will never let go of Pit? What should Chibi Roy act like? Please answer these questions as they will help me with the story! Til next time!**


	7. Never Judge a Book By Its Cover

**Sorry this took so long! Like I said in Smash Resort, I couldn't get any farther than halfway of this chapter. Lucky for me, Meta Night Star came along and finished the chapter! Well, not all the way. As to the part of where Chibi Roy runs over to Chibi Marth all the way to where Ike starts to rage are her parts. You can tell because she uses the names of the chibis (i.e. Mini Marth) and I don't. Heh, just felt like pointing that out. The chapter is extra long as an apology for keeping you waiting. Enjoy!**

**Oh and Pocket-Sized Pit won the poll vote! Thanks for voting, though I'm still mad at hoe NO ONE voted for Mini Marth... But you guys still have a chance! Go vote now if you haven't and maybe the votes will change!**

* * *

In a dark hallway, a one foot tall tiny creature sneaked around. He held his gun close to him, being wary with every step he took. He seemed to be engulfed in the darkness, hardly being able to see in front of him. He had no light, but luckily his instinctive fast working night-vision helped him see. Well, he could only see about four feet in front of him, his night vision hadn't kicked in all the way.

An idea came into his head and he fired his gun. He quickly hid behind a decorative table against the wall as his laser lit up the hallway for a brief second. Just as planned, three blue lasers were fried to where he once was, and he quickly shot several lasers of his own in the direction of where the blue lasers came from.

"Oi! That hurt! That's it! I'm hit! Don't shoot me again!" Chibi Falco gave in.

"Haha! I win!" Chibi Fox exclaimed as he jumped out from behind the table. A green laser hit him in the back and knocked him over.

"No, I win." Chibi Falco laughed at Chibi Fox who just got bested by Wittle Wolf.

"Aw, man!" Chibi Fox whined.

"Ow, this whole idea about laser tag with _real lasers_ was stupid." Chibi Falco said, rubbing his arm where Chibi Fox's lasers hit.

"It was Fox's idea." Wittle Wolf said.

"Yeah, and it was stupid." Chibi Falco said.

"Shut up! Uh… Where are we, anyway?" Chibi Fox said.

"In some dark hallway. Somewhere in this big mansion. Alone." Wittle Wolf said.

"…"

"Falco? I'm scared." Chibi Fox said and hugged Chibi Falco.

"Get off." Chibi Falco said and pushed Chibi Fox off.

"Well, let's hurry and find our way out of here. I don't want to stay any longer." Wittle Wolf said. Chibi Falco followed him as well as Chibi Fox.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Pit said as he walked over to his friends, who were _still_ at the _same_ table. Samus stopped talking and turned to Pit. The first thing she, as well as the others, noticed was the little Chibi Pit who was still holding on to Pit. He had his head turned to where he could see the others though.

"Er, Pit? You got a little something on your shirt." Roy said.

Pit sighed. "I know. But no matter what he won't let go."

"So he's been hanging onto you all day?" Marth asked. Pit nodded. Link snickered at the thought.

Chibi Pit, after looking at all the others thoroughly, asked, "Who are these people mommy?"

"Well, that's Samus, that's Mar-" Pit stopped when he realized what Chibi Pit said. Ike immediately bursted out laughing as well as Link.

"M-mommy?" Marth asked while snickering.

"Ugh…" Pit sighed and sat down. As the laughter died down, Chibi Roy, who was playing with all the other chibis, noticed Chibi Pit and ran over to the table. He jumped on it and ran over to Pit. Chibi Pit, still holding onto Pit, turned his head to look at Chibi Roy.

"Hiya!" Chibi Roy exclaimed. Chibi Pit quickly hid his face in Pit's shirt.

"Wannaplay?" Chibi Roy asked quickly. Chibi Pit shook his head, still not looking at Chibi Roy.

"Comeon!" Chibi Roy seemed to talk really fast, because the others could hardly catch what he was saying.

"Nu." Chibi Pit said.

"Aw! He's shy!" Zelda said.

"Why don't you go play with the other and get off me?" Pit said.

"No."

Chibi Roy huffed and jumped of the table. He ran over to the others excitedly as the non-chibi smashers at the table started talking to each other again.

Waddayawannaplay?" Chibi Roy said with much speed as he scurried over to Mini Marth.

The chibi version of Marth stared at him blankly in complete silence. "What did you say?" It was clear that he had no idea what Chibi Roy had just asked for he spoke so fast.

"Whatya wannaplay?" His speech was slightly slower for Mini Marth to understand.

"...Nothing."

Chibi Roy sighed, gave up, and just ran in circles around Chibi Marth still wishing that he could be Mini Marth's best friend instead of Itty-Bitty Ike. Zelda smiled at the cute sight of them all while Samus stared at Small Sammy much hatred in her eyes. Soon the chibis grew bored and walked towards the mansion, disappearing from the smashers' views.

* * *

Wandering through the hallways the chibis went right into a different corridor.

"Yeahhhhhhh!" Yelled a voice as a small blue speedy thing flew past them leaving a small trace of fire in its tracks.

Chibi Roy stared at the fire, its heat warming him the beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow reflected in his big eyes. He kept looking at the flames until Itty-Bitty Ike grabbed him by the cape and dragged him along.

"Why you so addicted to fire? Man..." Chibi Ike continued to pull the Chibi Roy along.

Another right, then a left until they came to a big wooden door. Little Link reached for the doorknob but alas; he was too short. He frowned.

Chibi Zelda came forward. "Why don't we stand on top of each other?"

Mini Marth got back into his little ideas and said: "Okay then. Roy at the bottom then me then you at the top."

Chibi Zelda's eyes narrowed. "No, I'm on the bottom; I don't want anyone peeking under my dress."

Sighing Mini Marth waited for Chibi Zelda to get in her position while Lil'Link threw violent looks his way.

Petite Zelda stood under the door handle then Chibi Roy climbed onto her quickly. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Chibi Roy replied. Mini Marth got on top of the chibi Roy.

"Jeez, you two are heavy. What have you two been eating?"

"Stuff." They both answered.

Chibi Zelda sighed.

Chibi Marth turned the handle and they all collapsed to the floor, the cold hard floor of the real Ike and Marth's room. The three got up and walked further into the room followed by the other chibis.

Shrimpy Snake looked down and saw a brown rectangle like thing. "What iz zis?" Yet he got no answer; so he bit into it. It tasted good so he took bite after bite after bite until it was all gone. A huge burst of energy exploded inside him and he started throwing little tiny bombs everywhere. He was on sugar high; he ate what we know as 'Chocolate'. Chibi Zelda dodged the incoming bombs and found shelter in a corner where the explosives couldn't reach.

As that happened, Chibi Roy found a box of matches. He knew one thing: matches mean _fire. _The thing he really loved. So he grabbed a match and lit it. He stared at the flames, to him they were more beautiful than than diamonds. The flames began to burn his skin, however, and he dropped the flaming match onto Ike's bed.

"Owowowowowowowowow! HothotHOT!" He blew at his toasted paw thingies.

Because the match was still burning it set Ike's bed on fire and Chibi Roy watched it in wonder as if he saw it for the first time bright colors burning into his eyes. To him it seemed awesome.

Itty-Bitty Ike, oblivious to all that was happening, stared at a cape; Ike's newest cape. Being as stupid as he was, he pretty much knew what this big peice of fabric was.

"Might as well train on this whatever-you-call-it." Chibi Ike wielded his sword and slashed at the cape tearing through the fabric. Since his sword contianed fire, the cape caught on fire, and Chibi Roy became overwhelmed.

"Fire!FIRE!FI-RE!Fire!Fiiiiiioorrreee!F-I-R-E!FIRE!FIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEE!EMBLEEEEEEEEEEMMMZZZZZ!" He exclaimed and ran around in circles. Small Sammy facepalmed.

Chibi Snake's extra energy faded so he stopped throwing his bombs. Although several tiny holes scattered the floor because of them. Shrimpy Snake saw a box; a blue shoebox to be exact and he ran over to it and began cuddling with the box.

"I luv boxies." He said. Small Sammy went over to Shrimpy Snake and flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow! What waz zat for?" Shrimpy Snake said, fury was across the edges of his voice while he rubbed his head.

Small Sammy hit him again and just walked away leaving Chibi Snake to massage his head.

Mini Marth rummaged through the bigger Marth's clothes drawer un-organizing and moving around the clothes. He slipped and fell in the drawer, but still rummaged through the clothes like a white mouse in snow.

"Eck, what kind of outfits does he have? Theses are terrible!" He exclaimed.

"They look exactly like yours." Chibi Ike said, done with shredding Ike's cape.

"Quiet you." Mini Marth said.

Petite Zelda, still in the corner, was silent and watching all the chaos. Ike's bed was still flaming, Chibi Roy was still running in circles while staring at lit matches, Shrimpy Snake was still hugging the shoebox, Itty-Bitty Ike was watching Chibi Marth and so on. She gave a deep sigh as she noticed Little Link glaring death and daggers at Mini Marth. Yes, death and daggers, all the hatred in Lil'Link directed towards Chibi Marth.

Itty-Bitty Ike grew tired of of watching and sheathed his blade. Something round caught his eye; an alarm clock. Round things are the things he always loved to poke. That was his passion; poking round things. After approaching the alarm clock he poked it over and over until he hit the alarm button which set off the alarm and hurt his ears. He tried to shut it off but it kept ringing, its sound being carried to the table where the real Zelda, Ike, Marth, Snake, Samus and Link were _still _talking at.

* * *

"Hey," Said Samus. "Do you guys hear something?"

Ike listened for any sounds other than talking. "Uh... Like a sort of alarm?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like it's coming from our room." Marth pointed out.

"Well, let's check it out." Said Pit who was still looking at Pocket-Sized Pit still clinging to his shirt.

"Alright." Ike said.

All the smashers left the table and went down the hallway to Ike and Marth's room.

* * *

Once they made it to the door to Ike and Marth's quarters they heard the alarm clock still ringing yet much louder than when they first heard it.

Pit placed his hands over his ears as did his chibi. "Why do you have such a loud alarm clock?!"

"Because Marth doesn't know how to wake up." Said Ike. Marth gave him a glare.

"Whatever." Murmured Samus.

Ike turned the door handle and he opened the door revealing the scene to the others: Ike's burning bed, Marth's clothes strewn across the floor, Itty-Bitty Ike poking the alarm clock, Shrimpy Snake hugging a shoebox, small holes in the wall and floor, Chibi Roy playing with matches, Petite Zelda huddled up in the corner, Ike's newest and best cape was nothing but ashes, and the rest of the chibis.

Pit noticed how ticked Ike looked; steam was literally coming off his head! "Woah, Ike, okay. Just, calm down. No need to get upset!" Pit exclaimed.

"Screw you!" Ike yelled in fury. "I've have enough of these chibis!" He pulled out his sword, Ragnell, and glared at Chibi Ike. Raising his sword, he aimed right for the chibi.

"IKE! DON'T!" Marth yelled. Chibi Marth panicked as well. Ike swung his sword down and…

_Clang!_

Everyone gasped. When Ike looked at what stopped his sword, he gasped as well. His sword, Ragnell, was stopped by yet another Ragnell. Except the other sword was darker in color. Ike looked at the one who wielded the sword, he just couldn't believe it. In the place of the adorable Chibi Ike, stood another Ike. His clothes were darker in color, his eyes shone a crimson-ish purple, and a dark aura surrounded him.

"No way…" Pit said.

"Ieku!" Chibi Marth exclaimed in anger. 'Ieku' and Ike jumped back from each other as Chibi Marth walked over to Ieku.

"What have you done?! Why did you not stick to the plan?!" Chibi Marth yelled.

"Sorry, Maruku…" Ieku said.

"Sorry won't cut it. You've ruined it!"

"But Maruku! He could have killed me!"

"He wouldn't have killed you, Ieku. Either he would have missed on purpose, by accident, or Marth would have stopped him. That's what my predictions foretold."

"And what if you were wrong? What if he did kill me? Huh?!" Ieku exclaimed. In the blink of and eye, Chibi Marth was no longer a chibi, but he looked more like Marth now. Except he was shorter, leaner, his tiara was different, his outfit was too, and the same dark aura around Ieku was surrounding him. **(Quick note: he looks like Awakening Marth.)** 'Maruku' put a hand on Ieku's shoulder.

"Then I would have killed him and his friends." He said. This startled Link, Pit, Zelda, Samus, Roy, Ike, and Marth.

"Who are you? Wh-what are you?!" Marth exclaimed. Maruku glared at him.

"It is none of your business to know who we are or what we are." He said harshly.

"It is if you threaten our lives!" Samus said, getting her gun ready.

"Is that so? Well since we do, I might as well tell you." Maruku grasped the handle of his Falchion, and unsheathed it. But it was not Falchion that came out. Instead it was a sword that looked like a longer version of Galaxia. Electricity surged out of it, nearly striking Pit.

"I am Maruku, and this is Ieku. We have been given and order by our master, and that order is to take over this place." Maruku said.

"Take over this place? Why?" Roy asked.

"Simple. You beings have in your possession an energy force that is incredibly powerful." Maruku said.

"Still not following." Pit said. Maruku groaned as if everyone there was an idiot.

"An item you call the Smash Ball! Within it, is power my master desires. Honestly, how beings such as you got a hold of such power is beyond me." Maruku said. "Nevertheless, it would be easier to just kill you all and take your unlimited supply of Smash Balls."

"Prepare yourselves! You will fight for your life!" Ieku exclaimed. Maruku and Ieku got into a fighting stance as all the other chibis transformed into darker versions of their originals. Everyone else prepared to fight as well.

"_You_ should be fighting for _your_ lives!" Link yelled.

"You will not take any of us down!" Zelda exclaimed.

"We'll see how well you fair against the Chibiean race!" Samaru(sam-are-ru, Chibi Samus) exclaimed.

And the fight began.

* * *

**Soooooo...? How was it? It went from cute to suspenseful, didn't it? Well it looks as if Meta Knight was right, don't judge a book by its cover! Tell me what you thought and the next chapter will be out soon! And also, I am currently working on a Pokémon fanfic! It's not posted yet(and might not be) But I will get at least three chapters of it done before posting it. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Credit to Meta Night Star for helping me to get this chapter done.**


	8. Definitely, Not Cute

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I was busy with things, and talking to friends, and LIFE. But here you go! Chapter 8! This is not the end of this fic though! Ahem, I have one anoucement. **

**99, REVIEWS!**

***fangirl squeal* YAYZ! OHMYNAGA YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Let's just see who can get number 100. Never before have my fics been so popular, so thank you all! Sorry I had to cut the cuteness, but you can't just squeal forever. This chapter would have never been done without the motivation you guys gave me, so thanks a bunch! Also, Chibi Pit won the last poll, and I have a new poll set up! Go vote on it and tell me why you picked your vote!**

**P.S. I'm terrible at fight scenes, so I'm sorry if there aren't enough. And I MAY have rushed this, so sorry about that...**

* * *

Panic flooded throughout the mansion. At Maruku's yell, all the chibis in the mansion had transformed into darker versions of themselves.

"I should have known." Meta Knight said as he stared into the eyes of his once adorable chibi. His doppelganger wasn't like Dark Meta Knight, but more like a demon. Instead of wings it had bones, it had a skull for a mask, and its sword looked like a broken Galaxia.

"Gee, you sure are ugly, aren't you?" Meta Knight said.

"The name's Metana." It said.

"Ugly name, ugly face,"

Metana hissed at Meta Knight.

"And an ugly attitude." Meta Knight finished.

"DIE!" Metana lunged at Meta Knight, who swiftly dodged.

"I think not! You shall die!" Meta Knight yelled and attacked Metana. As they fought, Sonic ran past in a panic.

"What is going on here?!" He yelled. He saw several smashers fighting with dark version of themselves.

"Is Tabuu back? I thought we killed that guy!" He yelled as he continued to run through the mansion.

_"Oh man, I gotta find Speedy. The little guy could get hurt!"_ Sonic thought to himself. However, just as Sonic turned a corner, something hit his head, hard.

"Ow!" Sonic exclaimed. He got up and looked beside him. Sonic gasped when he saw the darker version of himself.

"Hey, wanna race?" It asked. Sonic glared at him.

"Just who are you?!" He exclaimed.

"The name's Sonar, or as you remember, Speedy." Sonar said.

Sonic jumped back. "Speedy?! What happened?!"

Sonar growled at him. "I will not be called by that name any more! I am Sonar, and I am one of the Chibiean race! Prepare to die!" Sonic exclaimed a curse and ran as fast as he could. Sonar caught up with him easily, and tackled Sonic.

"How in the world did this happen?!" Sonic exclaimed as he struggled against Sonar.

"I was sent here along with thirty-three others. We are here to take your lives and your Smash Balls as an order of our master!" Sonar yelled and punched Sonic.

"Who… is your… master?" Sonic asked, panting.

"Like I'd tell you." Sonar hit Sonic with all he had, and the hedgehog became a trophy. "Heh, now to just break it," Just as Sonar was about to attack Sonic's trophy, a sword stabbed through him. Sonar turned his head, and saw Meta Knight.

"I think not." The knight said.

"How did you…? Metana?" Sonar asked.

"Yeah, he's dead." Meta Knight yanked out his sword, and Sonar disappeared in a surge of electricity. Meta Knight tapped Sonic's trophy stand and the hedgehog was revived.

"Meta Knight! Thanks!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meta Knight nodded. "Sonar is gone. Quick, help the others!" Sonic nodded and the two ran off to help the others.

* * *

Ike clashed his sword against Ieku's as the others fought to hold their copies back. Samus was having no trouble wailing on her copy, however.

"You little- I knew it!" She exclaimed as she slammed her gun into the back of Samaru's head. Snaku dashed to help Samaru, but Pit stopped him.

"Going somewhere?" Pit said as he split his bow into two blades. Snaku scowled and tried to go around Pit. Pit knocked him back into a wall and leapt at him. Snaku had to dodge Pit's blades and he looked back at Samaru. She had Samus in a chocking hold as Samus struggled to breathe.

"Samus!" Pit exclaimed and leapt towards her. Snaku grabbed his wing and threw him into a wall.

"Going somewhere?" He taunted. Meanwhile, Ike could tell Ieku was getting tired, but he was as well. As Ieku started to back Ike into a corner, Ike desperately tried to take him out, but to no avail.

"Prepare to die!" Ieku exclaimed and raised his sword.

"No!" Marth exclaimed and stabbed his sword into Ieku. Marth quickly yanked his sword out and Ieku fell to the ground.

"Curse… You…" He said and disappeared in a flurry of sparks. Maruku, who was busy attacking Roy whom had defeated his own copy, turned and gasped when he saw Ieku disappear.

"IEKU!" He yelled. He quickly stabbed Roy and knocked him back, the general becoming a trophy. Marth helped Ike up, and the mercenary thanked him. However, it was short lived when Maruku slammed his sword into Marth's side, and the prince crashed out a window.

"Marth!" Ike exclaimed as Maruku chased Marth out the window. He was about to help Marth, but he heard Pit call his name. The angel had defeated Snaku, thanks to a little help from Zelda, and was fighting off Punychu who was trying to destroy Roy's trophy.

"Ike! Help Samus!" Pit exclaimed. Ike turned to Samus, who was on her last breath as Samaru chocked her.

"Samus!" Ike dashed over to her, and with a quick slash of his sword, Samaru disappeared in sparks. Samus collapsed and Ike knelt next to her. "Samus?"

Samus took in a deep breath and gasped. "Th-thanks Ike." She said. Ike helped her up just in time to see Zelda and Link defeat Linkaru. Ike turned to Pit who finally defeated Punychu, with help from Roy.

"Phew, that little rat was tough!" Roy sighed.

"Is that all of our copies?" Zelda asked.

"Not Maruku. He's still fighting Marth, I hope." Ike said.

"We have to help him!" Pit exclaimed.

"Yeah, Maruku's tough; touch your sword to his and you'll get electrocuted." Roy stated. Just then, Meta Knight came into the room.

"You guys have defeated your copies? Good. Come, there are others who need help." He said.

"But what about Marth?" Ike asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. But we need to help the others first. If one of them gets turned into a trophy and no one else is around, you can be assured that their copy will kill them, for good." Meta Knight said. Ike looked towards the window but turned and nodded to Meta Knight.

As they raced down the halls to help the others, Pit couldn't help but notice that Chibi Pit disappeared.

* * *

"You baka!" Maruku exclaimed when he slammed his sword down onto Marth's. He had Marth pinned to the ground but the prince wasn't giving up. Marth could feel electric shocks go through him every time his and Maruku's swords touched. Marth tried to push Maruku off him, but the Chibiean pushed back with equal force.

"You killed him!" Maruku exclaimed. "Like I promised him, I will kill you and your friends!" Maruku slashed his sword at Marth several times and Marth blocked every time. But each time, electricity would shock him terribly, getting worse each time.

"It's only a matter of time before you turn into a trophy! When you do, I'll shatter it to pieces!"

And he attacked again.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Meta Night Star is going to HATE ME. Which is actually the reason why I stopped it here. I learned she hates cliffhangers so this is my little gift for her. YOU'RE WELCOME! ^-^**

**Plus I just needed to get the word of my new poll out there. YOU DO YOU THINK IS THE EVIL MASTERMIND?! Vote, and if you have an account, PM me why you voted that. If you don't have an account, just vote in your review and tell me why you picked that person/thing/whateveritis!**


	9. Chibis Shall Fall

"Gah-a!" Marth exclaimed as the electricity shocked him again. It got worse every time, getting more and more painful with each strike Marth blocked.

"Die, just DIE!" Maruku yelled as he continued slashing at Marth. Marth struggled to block each blow; his arms were getting weak from the shocks.

_"Dear Naga, help me."_ Marth prayed. Maruku became frustrated with Marth's constant blocking, and jumped off him.

"Vile prince! Would you rather die slowly and painfully? Or quickly with great pain? Because either way, you shall feel my grief for my lost friend!" Maruku yelled. Marth struggled to get up, some electricity pounding through him still.

"Still too weak? Maybe I'll just end your pain!" Maruku jumped at Marth and roared in frustration when the prince yet again, blocked his attack. Maruku didn't want Marth to die through electricity; he wanted to see the prince die slowly as all his lifeblood spilled before him. Maruku jumped back, and allowed Marth to slowly get up. Marth still had the electricity in him, and he could tell it was slowly killing him. He could feel his pulse slow, and dimness started to fill his vision.

"Ha… I will, not give up!" Marth exclaimed painfully as he held himself up with his sword. Maruku watched as Marth struggled to stay up, desperately trying to stay alive. He sighed and said, "Your very existence is pathetic, and seeing you struggle like that pains even me." Marth glared at Maruku as he held on tight to his sword, still trying to stand up.

"It's obvious you won't last much longer, so I'll just end it for you here." Maruku slowly walked over to Marth as the prince collapsed onto his knee. Maruku stared down as Marth who glared back up at him.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, prince. I know a way to just kill you, not where you turn into a trophy, no. I'll kill you so your friends can find your body, not your broken trophy!" Marth gasped when he heard this.

"Why have them find rocks and pebbles when they can carry your cold, dead body to your grave?!" Maruku kicked Marth's sword away, and the prince fell onto the ground painfully.

"Aw, don't die yet; I'm not through with you!" Maruku kicked Marth harshly, knocking the prince away. Marth gasped and breathed deeply; pain all over his body. Maruku walked over to him and sighed.

"Too bad, I could have made you suffer more. Maybe if I had killed Ike first. But, this'll have to do. Say goodbye to this world." Maruku raised his sword up, and stabbed it straight into the deep gash he had given Marth before.

"GAH! Ah…" Marth gasped desperately for air, but couldn't. Electricity pounded through him, electrifying his very soul. For one second, Marth felt immense, terrible pain, but the next he felt nothing. Maruku let out a deep, dark laugh as Marth slipped away.

"MARTH!" Marth couldn't hear anything anymore, but he did see Maruku gasp as a sword stabbed straight through him. In a great burst of electricity, Maruku disappeared, cursing them all. Marth saw Ike kneel down to him, saying things Marth could not hear. Marth vision began to fade, and he could tell Ike was yelling at him not to die. But Marth closed his eyes, and everything became black.

* * *

After defeating all the Chibieans, everyone rushed outside. They all saw Maruku kick Marth aside, and the copy began to raise his sword.

"MARTH!" Ike yelled, and he immediately rushed over to Marth. Maruku stabbed Marth before he could get there, and Ike heard Marth's cry of pain. Many others rushed over as Ike skewered Maruku, and killed him. Ike knelt next to Marth, who was fading.

"Marth! MARTH! Don't close your eyes!" Ike yelled. But the prince left out a sigh, and closed his eyes.

"MARTH!" Roy yelled as he ran over. Link, Samus, Pit, and many others followed in suit.

"He's not dead, is he?" Samus asked.

"He can't be, he should be a trophy." Meta Knight said. Roy looked closer at Marth, and he could hardly see the prince's chest rising and falling.

"He's breathing!" Roy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Quick, we must get him to-"

Before Meta Knight could finish, thunder clapped loudly through the area. Everyone looked at the sky as dark clouds rolled in. Electricity came from the ground and mansion, and Pit noticed it was coming from right where each Chibiean was killed. The electricity gathered into the cloud, and crashed back down in front of the smashers. It was blinding, but as soon as everyone regained their vision, they couldn't believe who they saw were the lighting struck. Roy couldn't believe it the most out of everyone there.

"P-P-Pichu?!" Roy exclaimed. Pichu didn't really look all that cute anymore. He looked underfed, his ear was torn, and a couple scars were on his face.

"Pika?! Pi, Pikachu?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ike asked.

"Pi… Pi…" Pichu panted. "Pichu, Pichu, Pi!"

"Pichu made the Chibieans." Red translated.

"Pichu, Pi-Pi, Chu!"

"He's mad because he was kicked out for being called weak."

"Pichu, Chi-Chi, Pi!"

"He wanted revenge on us and he wanted to take the Smash Balls to become more powerful."

"Pichu, Chu-chu Pi!"

"He's mad because only one of us fell to his creations. And that we destroyed his hopes."

"Pi… Chu, ka Pi."

"Making those Chibieans drained his power! Quickly, grab him!" Red exclaimed. Capt. Falcon was the first to successfully grab the weakened Pichu, who didn't even struggle in his grip.

"Pi, Pi-Pi, Chuka Pi." Pichu said weakly.

"If my creations couldn't stop you, then I have no chance. Especially when I have hardly any electricity left." Lucario translated that time.

"Take him to that jail cell we have we use for Toon Link when he's on time out. Lock it tight." Mario said. Capt. Falcon nodded and headed inside.

"Quickly, someone take Marth inside! He's still breathing but barely." Meta Knight said. Snake, Wolf, and Falco quickly, but gently, picked Marth up and rushed him inside. Many other smashers followed in suit but Pit still had something on his mind.

"Something wrong, Pit?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see a dark version of me at all. I asked a few others but they didn't either." Pit said as he walked inside.

"Well, there were thirty-four chibis, and Kirby was the only one who didn't get a chibi, for obvious reasons." Meta Knight replied.

"Wait, thirty-four? That can't be right because Roy got one too." Pit said.

"Well the mailman said he delivered 34 packages that had no return address."

"But I didn't find Chibi Pit in a package. I found him in the kitchen."

"So he didn't come in a package?"

"I don't know. Let's go check the mailroom." Pit said.

"You go check the mailroom. I'm going to check on Marth." Meta Knight said and left. Pit sighed and headed for the mailroom. As he did so, Link joined him as well as Toon Link and Ness.

"Aw, I wish they weren't evil. Tiny was so much fun…" Toon Link said.

"Really? Mine was retarded." Ness said. Toon Link punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ness asked.

"I felt like it, that's why." Toon Link replied. They made it to the mailroom and they all walked in. Almost instantly Pit was glomped in the face by something.

"What the-"

"MOMMY!" Chibi Pit exclaimed. Link and Toon Link drew their swords and Ness prepared his PSI.

"Mommy, it was so scary! I thought those chibis were like me, but they weren't! They were evil beasts and they all wanted to kill me! I ran in here to hide but the darkness was so scary! I'm just so glad you're here! DON'T LET THE MONSTERS EAT ME!" Chibi Pit cried. Pit pried Chibi Pit off his face and threw the chibi across the room.

"Little demon!" Pit exclaimed and got his bow ready.

"What?! But I'm not one of them, I swear!" Chibi Pit exclaimed.

"Yeah right, little liar!" Toon Link exclaimed. Everyone had their weapons ready and aimed at Chibi Pit. Ness however noticed Pit's mailbox was open and saw a box sticking halfway out of it. Ness pulled the box out and everyone turned to him.

"There's a bunch of those styrofoam peanuts in here." Ness said when he pulled the box out.

"Hey! Be careful wit dat!" Chibi Pit exclaimed. "I sleep in there…" Pit took the box from Ness and looked at the returned address.

"Skyworld? This came from Skyworld?" He wondered.

"Yeah! And I came here in that box so it's mine!" Chibi Pit said and took the box.

"Hey!" Pit exclaimed. Chibi Pit put the box in a corner and jumped in it, causing a few peanuts to fly out. The others watched as Chibi Pit rummaged through the box and finally pulled out a letter.

"This is for you, mommy." Chibi Pit said and gave Pit the letter. Toon Link still had his arrow aimed and Chibi Pit.

"It's from Palutena." Pit said. He started reading the letter aloud.

_Dear Pit,_

_How's brawl? Is it fun? I hope so. I know you're probably bored sometimes and you miss Skyworld a lot, as you've told me before. So, I know this letter is short, but I think the present I sent you will make up for that. I don't know if he popped out first or not, but he probably did and you're probably really confused._

_Anyway, this little guy is something special I made for you. I was really just trying out some magic spells and poof! He just appeared. So, I thought it would be best to just send him to you. Mailing him in a package wasn't the best choice, I know. But believe it or not, he insisted on it. I really need to get to the point faster, don't I? _

_This little guy's name is Pittie. Short for Pittie Pie. Doesn't Viridi just come up with the cutest names? Pittie Pie, aw. His name is as cute as he is. Well, at least I wish that was his name. He actually thought up his own name. He calls himself Ptooey. Not as cute, but it's adorable when he says that. I hope you have lots of fun with him!_

_Love, Palutena._

_P.S. He thinks you're his mother so, he's gonna call you mommy a lot. I don't know why he thinks that, then again, I don't even know what spell I used to make him._

"See? I'm innocent. And besides, you wouldn't really hurt me, would you mommy?" Ptooey asked as he held onto Pit's shirt once again. The other three snickered at how Ptooey was certain Pit was his mother. Pit dropped the letter held in shock. Since Ptooey came from Palutena, he couldn't get rid of him. Now he had to keep Ptooey. He was _stuck_ with this little, thing, for who knows how long!

"Uh, mommy? You okay? Mommy?" Ptooey asked.

Pit whited out and fainted.

* * *

**THE END. MARTH LIVED, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. :D**

**Nar, Ptooey, such a CUTE name. Of course when he says his name he sounds like he's sneezing. And yes, that was his special role. I would have changed it to someone else if Chibi Pit didn't win the poll, of course. Ahem,**

**THE MASTER MIND WAS PICHU. DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID JA?!**

**Okay, I'm done. And so concludes our adorable story of the not-so-cute at the end chibis! WHO WANTS A SEQUAL? I already have one sentence of the summary planned, so we're all good on that! Of course, I'm being sarcastic. But I might just make a sequal in the future... Dunno. Tell me what you thought and where the heck did Kawaii go? I miss his funny reviews...**

**Til next time! ~Krazykat12~**


End file.
